Aku ingin menjadi Sakura
by Uchiwara Miharu
Summary: "Sakura... Pulanglah."    Aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang nampak lelah berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Namun, sekali lagi ego-ku tidak mengizinkan hatiku untuk mempersilahkannya masuk.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Aku ingin menjadi Sakura

Cast: Sakura Haruno

Rate: T

Genre: General/Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author © Uchiwara Miharu

Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam penulisan maupun alur cerita ini.

Don't like, don't read! Selamat membaca!

Chapter 1

Sakura POV***)

Aku berjalan dengan gontai menuju apartemenku. Terasa suasana yang sudah sepi dan lampu-lampu kamar yang telah padam di kanan dan kiri apartemenku.

"Ah, tentu saja. Sekarang sudah sangat larut," kataku lebih pada diriku sendiri.

Dengan malas aku membuka pintu apartemenku. Setelah pintu terbuka, aku segera masuk dan melempar tas kerjaku ke atas sofa.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air sebagai penghilang dahaga.

Ting tong...!

'Tamu? Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?' tanyaku dalam hati. Ku letakan gelas berisi air es yang telah ku teguk setengahnya ke atas meja dan menuju ke luar untuk mencari tahu siapa yang bertamu.

Kubuka pinta apartemen dengan setengah hati. Kulihat seorang pria paruh baya berdiri dihadapanku.

'Kenapa dia harus datang kesini? Apa yang dia inginkan, Tuhan?' Aku hanya bertanya pada diriku sendiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan aku tidak berniat mempersilahkannya masuk. Walaupun hatiku merasa ingin melakukannya.

"Sakura... Pulanglah."

Aku hanya diam tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Ku perhatikan wajahnya yang nampak lelah berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Namun, sekali lagi ego-ku tidak mengizinkan hatiku untuk mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ayah sangat merindukanmu, Sakura. Ayah ingin kita bisa bersama-sama seperti dulu," ucapnya sekali lagi. Aku dapat merasakan pancaran tulus di matanya. Tidak. Mungkin dia bersandiwara. Jika dia benar menginginkan aku tinggal bersamanya. Mengapa dia melakukan itu padaku? Mengapa dia tega padaku dan ibu?

"Aku hanya akan pulang, jika ayah mengusir anak sialan itu dari rumah,"

Plak!

Normal POV***)

Sakura memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan dari ayahnya. Nampak ayahnya menyesal melakukan itu, tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Dia menatap tajam ayahnya, menunjukan kemarahan yang mendalam pada ayahnya.

"Ma-maafkan ayah, Sakura. Ayah tidak ber-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang ayah katakan! Aku tidak ingin pulang! Aku tidak ingin melihat anak sialan itu di rumah! Jika ayah mencintai aku dan ibu? Kenapa ayah melakukan itu pada kami? Kenapa ayah setega itu?" seru Sakura dengan luapan emosinya. Matanya memerah menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi merembes jatuh ke pipinya.

"Maafkan ayah, Sakura." Pria itu lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan putrinya. Sangat jelas diwajahnya raut sedih dan kekecewaan karena tidak berhasil membujuk pulang. Sejenak dia berbalik melihat ke arah Sakura yang kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu apartemennya. Dia ingin kembali membujuk Sakura, tapi urung dia lakukan. Ya. Dia tahu bahwa itu akan semakin menyakiti Sakura.

Sakura POV***)

Aku tidak tahan lagi membendung air mataku. Aku langsung berbalik menutup pintu apartemenku dan menguncinya.

"Kenapa ayah?" Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu disela tangisku. Aku tidak peduli apakah tetanggaku mendengar tangisanku atau tidak. aku tidak peduli mereka akan merasa terganggu. Sungguh. Aku hanya berfikir untuk menumpahkan segala bebanku dalam tangisan ini.

Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku untuk menghindari silau cahaya yang mengganggu tidurku. Namun, di saat aku mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Aku diganggu oleh suara yang aku tahu berasal dari telpon genggamku. Dengan terpaksa aku bangun dan meraih ponselku, lalu menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab telpon.

"Hey, Sakura! Aku tahu kau baru bangun tidur! Cepat mandi! Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Apa kau lupa kalau kita ada rapat jam 10 ini." cerocos suara cempreng yang bersumber dari ponselku.

"Iya, Ino. Aku mengerti. Kau berisik sekali," balasku dengan enggan.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu, Saku-"

Plip…!

Sambungan telpon itu kuputus dan aku segera menuju kamar mandi dan membenahi diri. Aku tidak ingin kupingku panas mendengar celotehan sahabatku itu.

Ooo To be continued ooO

Author's note:

Maaf jika ceritanya masih aneh dan tidak menarik. Saya sadar, chapter ini juga masih terlalu pendek. Tapi saya berjanji untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan membuatnya sedikit lebih panjang. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Aku ingin menjadi Sakura

Cast: Sakura Haruno

Rate: T

Genre: General/Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author © Uchiwara Miharu

Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam penulisan maupun alur cerita ini.

Don't like, don't read! Selamat membaca!

Chapter 2

Sambungan telpon itu kuputus dan aku segera menuju kamar mandi dan membenahi diri. Aku tidak ingin kupingku panas mendengar celotehan sahabatku itu. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai kemeja kerjaku, aku segera mengambil tas kerja yang kemarin malam ku lempar di atas sofa.

Saat aku hendak memakai sepatu kerjaku, ponselku kembali berdering. Aku mendesah pelan setelah melihat si penelpon yang lagi-lagi gadis berambut blonde itu. Malas menanggapinya, ponselku segera kumatikan. Ya, masa bodohlah bagaimana reaksinya nanti di kantor. Aku terlalu malas memikirkannya dan kembali bergelut dengan sepatu kerjaku yang kini kurasa sudah mulai kekecilan dan segera setelah itu aku mengunci pintu apartemenku.

Normal POV***)

Seorang gadis dengan mata berwarna emerald baru saja keluar dari apartemennya, dia nampak seperti mayat hidup karena tidak sedikitpun terpancar semangat maupun emosi darinya. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat ini, sehingga dia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda dengan seragam SMA yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

Dengan perlahan-lahan pemuda dengan mata berwarna sebiru langit itu mendekati gadis itu agar langkahnya tidak terdengar. Namun, sepertinya dia harus menanggung kekecewaan karena baru beberapa langkah saja, gadis itu menyadari seseorang dibelakangnya dan menoleh ke belakang dengan mengeryitkan alis matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menyembunyikan tatapannya yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran tetangga sebelah apartemennya itu.

"Hehehe, ayo berangkat bersama-sama, Sakura!" ajak pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sakura'. Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu! Dan apa kau lupa kalau arah tempat kerjaku dan sekolahmu itu berbeda, Naruto?" ucap Sakura agak kesal dengan tingkah laku pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tapi kan aku memakai motor. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerja dulu, setelah itu aku bisa menuju ke sekolahku. Ayolah, Sakura! Kali ini saja, ya?" balas Naruto tidak mau menyerah. Kali ini dia meminta dengan tatapan -_puppy eyes_- kebanggaannya.

Namun sepertinya dia harus kembali menelan kekecewaan, karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon ajakannya dan malah berjalan menjauhinya. Naruto menghela napas pelan dan segera mengekori Sakura. Dia sepertinya tak pernah jera di tolak oleh gadis itu.

Sakura POV***)

Aku masih merasakan anak itu mengikutiku dari belakang. Huft! Apa sih maunya? Padahal aku selalu menolak ajakannya untuk mengantarku ke tempat kerja. Sebenarnya jika gengsiku tidak tinggi, aku pasti menerima ajakannya itu. Ya lumayanlah, mengirit ongkos naik bis. Tapi, apa kata teman-temanku di kantor jika mereka melihatku di antar oleh anak SMA? Aku tidak mau dianggap tante-tante yang menyukai brondong.

"Sakura," ucapnya memanggilku. Kuputuskan untuk tidak merespon panggilannya dan mempercepat langkahku.

Hup!

Entah bagaimana caranya, si rambut durian itu, kini telah berdiri tepat dihadapanku dan memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Aku mencoba menghindar darinya, tapi dia malah menghalangi langkahku, dan itu membuatku benar-benar muak.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti menghalangiku? Aku bisa ketinggalan bis karena ulah konyolmu ini!" kataku agak kesal.

"Kalau begitu, ikut denganku saja. Bukankah itu mengirit biaya naik bis!" katanya dengan semangat.

Shit! Anak ini pintar sekali mencari jawaban dan ku akui itu memang benar. Tapi jangan panggil aku Haruno Sakura jika aku dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh seorang anak SMA yang bertampang bodoh ini. Aku segera mengambil ponsel yang kuletakan di dalam tas kerjaku dan menelpon taksi untuk menjemputku di depan apartemen. Kulihat wajah Naruto cemberut, namun aku tidak peduli, aku segera berlalu darinya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Normal POV***)

Sakura berlalu dengan mengumbarkan senyum penuh kemenangan, dan tidak lama setelahnya datang sebuah taksi berwarna biru menghampirinya dan meluncur pergi bersamanya.

"Huft, Gagal lagi!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah cemberut. Dengan sigap dia menuju bagasi motornya dan mengendarai motornya menuju ke sekolahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari jalan yang dilalui gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

Sesampainya di Konoha High School, dia segera memarkir motornya di antara jejeran motor yang lainnya dan menggantungkan helmnya di kaca spion motornya. Dia segera berlalu dari parkiran dan menuju kelasnya.

Nampak jelas hiruk pikuk siswa dan siswi disana saat dia memasuku kelasnya. Ada yang sibuk menggosip, dan ada juga yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia juga sempat melihat Temujin yang sedang dikejar-kejar Matsuri karena keisengannya mengambil sebuah buku, yang diyakini Naruto adalah buku tugas Fisika mereka hari ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya dan duduk di kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan Kiba.

"Tumben tidak terlambat, Naruto!" tutur Kiba saat Naruto meletakkan tasnya dilaci mejanya. Naruto meninju pelan bahu teman sebangkunya itu, dan yang dipukul pura-pura mengernyit kesakitan.

Kiba mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja Naruto. Naruto memperhatikan buku bersampul coklat itu dengan sedikit bingung dan menatap Kiba.

"Bukankah kau memintaku mencarikan buku ini kemarin," kata Kiba menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"Kau sudah menemukannya! Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar dan membuka-buka buku itu.

"Aku meminjamnya, hehe," jawab Kiba dengan sedikit ragu. Naruto menatap wajah sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Ya, bukan meminjamnya secara langsung, sih! Aku mengambilnya dari kamar Hana-neechan tanpa sepengetahuannya," lanjut kiba lagi sambil nyengir kuda. Naruto tertawa mendengar jawaban temannya itu.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Terima kasih, Kiba. Kau memang sahabat yang baik," ucap Naruto tulus.

"Wah, ini kejutan! Sejak kapan kau berubah seperti ini dan berterima kasih padaku," balas Kiba meledek sahabatnya itu, dan keduanya tertawa bersama.

Seorang gadis dengan setelan baju berwarna merah tampak membolak-balikan file-file yang ada di depan meja kerjanya. Dia sedikit menghela napas dengan hasil kerja yang dilakukan timnya.

"Akhirnya tuan putri datang juga," kata seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Hai, Ino!" balas Sakura singkat. Ino mendesah pelan lalu mendekati meja Sakura dan duduk di bangku yang ada di depannya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Aku suka kau yang dahulu. Aku lebih menyukai Sakura yang selalu tersenyum lepas dan ceria," ucap Ino menatap sahabat kecilnya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sakura langsung menutup file yang baru saja dibukanya dan membalas tatapan sahabatnya itu.

"Bisakah tidak membahas ini di kantor, Ino!" pinta Sakura.

"Saku, ayah dan ibumu merindukanmu. Bahkan kemarin ayahmu kerumahku dan memintaku membujukmu pulang ke rumah. Apa kau tidak kasihan kepada mereka,?" tanya Ino prihatin dengan sikap Sakura.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Ino! Aku tidak akan pulang jika anak sialan itu masih di rumah. Aku muak dengan wajahnya, tingkahnya dan semua tentang dirinya!" balas Sakura agak kesal.

"Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah adik angkatmu, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa menghakiminya seperti itu. Dia tidak memiliki salah apapun terhadapmu. Dan kau juga tidak berhak membencinya hanya karena alasan pribadimu saja," jelas Ino. Dia merasa Sakura memang telah kelewatan selama ini. Dia bosan membiarkan tingkah sahabatnya itu dan dia tidak bisa membiarkannya selalu seperti itu.

Sakura menatap tajam Ino, dan dibalas Ino dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu dari Ino, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Ino.

Ooo to be continued ooO

Author's note:

Umm, bagaimana? Maaf jika masih terasa aneh dan alurnya tidak tepat. Maaf juga jika terdapat typo dan kesalahan dalam penulisan. Kira-kira buku apa yang dibawakan oleh Kiba untuk Naruto? Ada yang tahu? Saya saja bingung itu buku apa, hehehe. Mohon reviewnya baik kritik maupun sarannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Aku ingin menjadi Sakura

Cast: Sakura Haruno X Naruto Uzumaki

Rate: T

Genre: General/Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author © Uchiwara Miharu

Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam penulisan maupun alur cerita ini.

Don't like, don't read! Selamat membaca!

Chapter 3

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Ino! Aku tidak akan pulang jika anak sialan itu masih di rumah. Aku muak dengan wajahnya, tingkahnya dan semua tentang dirinya!" balas Sakura agak kesal.

"Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah adik angkatmu, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa menghakiminya seperti itu. Dia tidak memiliki salah apapun terhadapmu. Dan kau juga tidak berhak membencinya hanya karena alasan pribadimu saja," jelas Ino. Dia merasa Sakura memang telah kelewatan selama ini. Dia bosan membiarkan tingkah sahabatnya itu dan dia tidak bisa membiarkannya selalu seperti itu.

Sakura menatap tajam Ino, dan dibalas Ino dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah tajam. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu dari Ino, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Ino.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lobby kantornya. Pembawaannya masih buruk akibat pertengkarannya dengan Ino tadi. Dia terus menerus menghela nafas dan mencoba meredam emosinya hari ini.

"Jika kau terus seperti itu, kau akan dipecat dari sini, Haruno."

Sakura berbalik melihat ke sumber suara. Dia dapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo tengah bersender di dinding dengan tangan yang dimasukan ke kedua saku celananya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-san?" tanya Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dapat hari ini? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk melamun dan meratapi dirimu saja, kan? Ingat! Kau digaji bukan untuk berleha-leha, tapi kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu," jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha sepertimu mengurusi hal seperti ini," balas Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan dirimu, tapi sikapmu itu mengganggu kinerja tim. Kau sadar itu, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menatapnya tajam. Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Sekilas tampak semburat merah di wajahnya.

"A-aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi," jawab Sakura sesaat setelah dia mampu menguasai dirinya.

"Hn. Aku harap begitu," ucap Sasuke dan berlalu dari Sakura.

"N-Naruto-kun…" panggil gadis bermata lavender itu pada pemuda yang tengah asyik merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon, di taman belakang sekolahnya. Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah saat melihat wajah tidur pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"N-naruto-kun, bangun!" ucapnya lagi. Naruto mulai mengejapkan kedua matanya dan menatap kea rah suara yang memanggilnya.

"E? Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kedua matanya yang masih dikuasai oleh rasa kantuk.

"A-anu… P-pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Kita harus kembali ke kelas," jawab Hinata dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika membangunkan Naruto tadi.

"Hontou desu ka? Terima kasih sudah mau membangunkanku, hehehe!" kata Naruto menunjukan cengirannya dan sontak membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Dengan agak tergesa-gesa, Hinata berlalu dari Naruto. Dia sangat malu harus berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang disukainya itu. Naruto segera mengikuti langkah Hinata, dia mempercepat langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Hinata.

"Hey! Kudengar kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Haruno. Benarkah itu?" tanya Naruto pada gadis itu, dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dengan agak ragu dia menatap ke arah Naruto seakan menanyakan sumber informasi yang didengar Naruto.

"Umm, aku dengar dari Shino," ucap Naruto. Hinata tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto, dia kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya. Naruto menatap Hinata heran, dan segera menyusulnya lagi.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Apakah benar kau menjadi adik angkat Sakura-chan? Bagaimana perasaanmu selama menjadi bagian dari mereka," tanyanya lagi dengan antusias. Kali ini Naruto mencegat langkah Hinata dengan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Mau tidak mau Hinata terpaksa mengjentikan langkahnya. Namun, dia tidak menatap Naruto, tatapannya lurus ke bawah.

"K-ku mohon, jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku, Naruto-kun. A-aku…" ucapannya terhenti akibat air matanya menetes.

"H-hinata-chan, gomenasai," balas Naruto merasa bersalah. Hinata segera menyeka air matanya dan berlari menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto POV***)

Gadis itu berlari menjauh dariku, dan aku hanya bisa menatapnya saja. Aku masih terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Apakah pertanyaanku salah sehingga membuatnya menangis? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua itu. Ah! Bukan saatnya aku seperti ini. Aku harus mencari Hinata-chan dan kembali meminta maaf padanya. Ya. Apapun alasannya, aku tidak boleh membiarkannya menangis karenaku.

Kuputuskan untuk mencari Hinata-chan ke tempatku tidur saat jam istirahat tadi. Dan benar saja, dia tengah berduduk disana dengan kedua wajah yang ditangkup dengan kedua tangannya. Kurasa dia masih menangis. Kami-sama, maafkan aku.

"Hinata-chan," panggilku pelan. Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku, namun aku yakin dia mendengarku. "Maaf jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Aku tidak ta…"

"I-iie," potongnya sambil menghapus air matanya. Matanya terlihat merah karena menangis. "A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Tidak sepantasnya a-aku bersikap seperti tadi," lanjutnya dan berusaha tersenyum padaku.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan duduk disampingnya. Kulihat dia sedikit menjauh dari posisi duduknya sebelumnya dan menjaga jarak dariku. Aku kembali tersenyum mengingat bahwa gadis disampingku ini memang sangat pemalu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu membolos dari pelajaran," ucapku padanya.

"Daijoubu," jawabnya lirih.

Angin berhembus pelan, dan kami terdiam. Kulihat dia menikmati deru angin siang itu. Mata indahnya menerawang ke atas langit. Dari pancaran matanya, aku dapat merasakan suatu beban ada disana.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau menyembunyikannya sendirian?" tanyaku. Hinata menatap ke arahku dan berusaha tersenyum padaku. Namun senyumannya itu malah membuatku iba padanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa karena Sakura-chan?" Kulihat wajah terkejut Hinata saat mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Ya. Walaupun dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi aku tahu, pasti itulah sebabnya. "Apa kau yang menjadi alasan Sakura-chan menyewa apartemen?"

"Sakura-neechan menyewa apartemen?" tanya Hinata. Pertanyaan Hinata tersebut membuatku mengerutkan keningku. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak tahu masalah ini, padahal dia telah menjadi keluarga Haruno. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku ragu.

"Semua memang salahku. Harusnya aku tidak masuk dalam kehidupan Sakura-nee," ucap Hinata lirih dan menangkupkan kedua wajahnya dilututnya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatku yang biasanya berisik menjadi seorang yang pendiam. Aku hanya bisa menjadi pendengar bagi Hinata-chan. Ya. Semoga saja dengan begini, aku bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihannya.

Normal POV***)

"Shika, kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Sakura kepada rekannya yang tengah mengemudi mobil.

"Konoha High School," balas Shikamaru singkat. Dan sontak menghentikan aktivitas Sakura yang tengah menyusun kertas-kertas hasil wawancaranya di Akatsuki Corporation barusan. Sakura menatap ke arah Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak setuju dan berhasil membuat Shikamaru mendecak kesal. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Sakura."

"Jangan paksa aku ke sekolah itu. Aku bisa kemana saja, tapi tidak kesana," balas Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja, Sakura. Tapi, jangan berfikir kau akan dimaafkan oleh Tsunade-sama. Mendokusai!" ucap Shikamaru menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap bosan ke arah rekannya itu. Sakura diam. Dia memang tidak ingin ke sekolah tempat adik angkatnya itu menempuh pendidikan, tapi dia juga tidak berharap di depak Tsunade dan kehilangan pekerjaannya. "Baguslah jika kau mengerti," ucap Shikamaru lagi dan kembali menjalankan laju mobilnya.

Shikamaru mengemudi dalam diam dan dia memanglah orang yang malas untuk berbasa-basi dengan siapapun, termasuk gadis _softpink_ itu. Sesampainya di Konoha High School, Sakura turun dari mobil itu dengan enggan dan wajah merengutnya sukses membuat pemuda itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Cepat kerja dan setelah itu kita pulang," kata Shikamaru pada Sakura yang masih enggan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri kelas di sekolah itu. Shikamaru berjalan mendahului Sakura menuju Kantor Guru untuk mewawancarai Kepala Sekolah Konoha High School mengenai Turnamen Musim Semi yang rutin mereka laksanakan.

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil dulu," jawab Sakura. Dan berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru.

"M-maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata.

"Daijoubu. Kurasa aku yang harus meminta maaf," balas pemuda bermata sebiru langit itu kepada gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya itu. Hinata tersenyum malu. Wajahnya memerah mengingat bahwa pemuda yang dia sukai itu, menemaninya saat dia sedih.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah, Hinata-chan? Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto. dengan agak ragu, dia meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya ke kening Hinata.

"Aaaa…"

"Nande, Hinata-chan? Wajahmu semakin memerah," ucap Naruto heran saat Hinata menghindari sentuhan Naruto dan wajahnya semakin memerah akibat ulah si rambut duren itu.

"A-aku tid... Sakura-neechan!" seru Hinata kaget menyadari kehadiran seseorang dihadapan mereka berdua. Naruto menoleh dan dilihatnya gadis berambut _softpink_ itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sakura-chan…"

Ooo to be continued ooO

Author's note:

Huwa…! Chapter ini benar-benar gaje. Gomenasai telah membuat adegannya aneh dan abal seperti ini. Pasti chapter ini sangat-sangat mengecewakan. :(

Semoga teman-teman bersedia member kritik dan sarannya dalam bentuk apapun. Umm, tapi tetap yang membangun ya? ^^a


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Aku ingin menjadi Sakura

Cast: Sakura Haruno x Naruto Uzumaki

Rate: T

Genre: General/Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author © Uchiwara Miharu, 2012

Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam penulisan maupun alur cerita ini.

Don't like, don't read! Selamat membaca!

**Chapter 4**

"Aaaa…"

"Nande, Hinata-chan? Wajahmu semakin memerah," ucap Naruto heran saat Hinata menghindari sentuhan Naruto dan wajahnya semakin memerah akibat ulah si rambut duren itu.

"A-aku tid... Sakura-neechan!" seru Hinata kaget menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapan mereka berdua. Naruto menoleh dan dilihatnya gadis berambut _softpink_ itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sakura-chan…"

Xxxxx Aku ingin menjadi Sakura xxxxxX

"S-Sakura-nee…"

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata!" sela Sakura masih menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata tertunduk dan takut saat dilihatnya tangan Sakura mengepal dengan kuat untuk menahan emosinya.

"He-hey! Dia adikmu, kan? Kau tidak pantas sekasar itu padanya," ucap Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Aku tidak suka tatapanmu itu, Sakura-chan!" lanjutnya saat Sakura mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menyukaiku atau semua tentang hidupku! Berhentilah ikut campur dengan urusanku, _baka_!" seru Sakura geram. Wajahnya memerah karena emosi yang naik.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Sakura, membuatnya memegang pipinya erat. Naruto yang terkejut, hanya mampu diam terperangah menyadari keberanian Hinata menampar pipi kakak angkatnya tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata, dia tak kalah kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tangannya masih gemetaran hebat.

"M-maafkan a-aku, neechan! A-aku t-tidak s-suka kau berbicara kasar p-pada N-Naruto-kun. Neechan boleh membenciku, dan mengh-hinaku sesuka hati, neechan. K-karena aku memang bersalah. T-tapi, ku mohon… jangan lampiaskan a-amarah Neechan pada y-yang lain. Ma.. maafkan a-aku, hiks!" ucap Hinata lirih. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Pergilah…" jawab Sakura. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan matanya lurus menatap ke bawah. "Tolong pergilah… bukankah ini sudah memasuki jam pelajaran," lanjutnya. Naruto hendak berbicara, namun Hinata memegang tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gomen…" ucap Hinata lirih dan berjalan melalui Sakura yang berdiam diri. Sekilas Naruto menoleh Sakura. Wajah gadis itu tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang terurai, namun Naruto dapat melihat siluet kesedihan dan penyesalan disana.

"Keluarlah, Shikamaru. Aku tahu kau disana," kata Sakura saat langkah Hinata dan Naruto tak terdengar lagi olehnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut nanas keluar dari balik tiang besar yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Tampak dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ahh… ketahuan, ya? Mendokusai! Aku tidak bermaksud menguping, tapi…"

"Wakatta," sela Sakura sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Sudah memasang topengmu lagi, ya? Baiklah… cuci mukamu dulu. Setelah itu, kita akan menemui Kepala Sekolah," kata Shikamaru. 'Gadis itu akan jadi merepotkan saat melepas topengnya, tapi lebih menyebalkan lagi saat memasang ekspresi palsu seperti itu,' keluh Shikamaru dalam hati.

Xxxxxx Aku ingin menjadi Sakura xxxxxX

'_Hey Sakura… Bersediakah kau menorehkan cerita bersama denganku untuk selamanya?_'

'_Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, bodoh! Tentu saja!_'

'_Kau bahagia dengannya, nak_!'

'_Sangat, ibu!_'

'_Kenapa harus dia? Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita. Dia anak kita!_'

'_Sakura… maaf. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi._'

'_Sakura! Segeralah kesini. Dia terluka parah!_'

'_Maaf, kami sudah berusaha. Tapi, Tuhan lebih sayang padanya._'

'_Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia bahkan tetap memesan gaun pengantin ini untukmu._'

"TIDAAAAAK!" seru gadis bermata _emerald_ itu bangun dari tidurnya. Peluh telah membasahi keningnya dan air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. "M-mimpi," ucapnya lirih setelah kesadarannya pulih.

Sakura melirik jam weker yang berada di atas meja di samping kamarnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 6 pagi. Sakura segera menuju kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi serta mencuci wajahnya, menghapuskan sisa air mata yang mengalir saat mimpi itu membayanginya lagi. Ya, mimpi yang sering datang padanya. Mimpi yang tidak pernah bosan menghampirinya dan membuatnya selalu mengingat masa-masa penuh penyesalan dan masa yang kini telah hilang darinya. Masa yang membuatnya menjadi Sakura yang berbeda.

"Sudah bangun, nak!" sapa seorang wanita berambut merah sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang tengah duduk melamun di balkon kamar tidurnya yang terhubung dengan apartemen tetangganya.

"Ahh iya, Selamat pagi, bibi Kushina," balas Sakura sopan Kushina yang tampaknya baru saja selesai menyapu balkon rumahnya.

"Tidak baik melamun pagi-pagi begini. Gadis manis sepertimu seharusnya memulai hari ini dengan semangat. Benar, kan?" kata Kushina tersenyum dengan penuh semangat. Senyuman dan semangat yang sukses diwariskannya pada putra tunggalnya.

"Ibu! Mana ramenku?" sebuah suara dari dalam rumah terdengar. Suara khas yang berasal dari Naruto, si pemuda berambut durian.

"Ehehe… Bibi masuk dulu ya, Sakura!" kata Kushina. "Dimana kau letakan matamu, Naruto! ramennya ada di lemari!"

"Ah iya, bu! Aku sudah menemukannya!"

Perbincangan antara ibu dan anak itu terdengar jelas oleh Sakura. Tanpa dia sadari, senyum simpul menghiasi wajahnya saat mengingat semua kehangatan yang terjalin antara Kushina dan Naruto. Namun, senyumnya memudar dan berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih saat mengingat ibunya.

"Aitakatta, kaa-san."

Xxxxxx Aku ingin menjadi Sakura xxxxxX

"Apa yang kau baca, Naruto?" tanya Minato heran dengan sikap Naruto yan tidak biasanya. Naruto yang biasanya malas berhubungan dengan buku, tampak sangat antusias membaca buku bersampul coklat itu sambil menikmati ramennya.

"Hehehe… ini rahasia ayah!" cengir Naruto ceria pada Minato yang tengah membaca Koran. Minato mengerutkan keningnya, namun tak lama ekspresinya berubah menjadi senyuman jahil. "Apa itu buku dari kakek mesum itu, heh?" tanya Minato dengan senyum jahil yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Kontan saja kata-kata Minato itu membuat Naruto batuk akibat tersedak saat tengah menghirup kuah ramen. "Whoaa… ternyata benar!" seru Minato.

PLETAK!

Sebuah sendok sukses mendarat di kepala Minato. Akibatnya, Minato meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang nyeri karena dilempar oleh Kushina. Ternyata wanita yang sejak tadi diam saja karena aktifitas memasaknya, tidak menyukai ucapan suaminya pada sang anak, walau itu sebatas bercanda. Naruto hampis saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat insiden tersebut, tapi _deathglare_ sang ayah membuat nyalinya ciut dan hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh!" kata Kushina seraya menyodorkan _sandwich _buatannya di hadapan Minato. Kemudian Kushina duduk di samping Minato yang berhadapan dengan Naruto , sambil menikmati biskuit yang tersedia di toples yang ada di meja makan mereka.

"Oh iya, Naruto! Bagaimana dengan latihanmu kemarin?" tanya Kushina pada anaknya yang baru saja selesai menyantap ramen di piringnya sampai tak tersisa.

"Sempurna, bu! Ya, walaupun sangat melelahkan karena Guy-sensei tidak mengizinkan kami istirahat selama 2 jam. Kakiku sampai pegal akibat latihan kemarin," keluh Naruto mengurut pelan betisnya. Kushina tersenyum melihat wajah anak kesayangannya itu. Dia tahu, walaupun Naruto mengeluh seperti itu, Naruto senang dengan aktifitasnya di sekolah dan berlatih dengan tim _football_nya. Apalagi dia tahu bahwa Naruto telah membulatkan tekadnya untuk membalas kekalahan mereka dari tim Kimimaro dalam Turnamen Musin semi tahun lalu.

"Walaupun begitu… Aku pasti akan membawa tim-ku menjadi nomor satu di Konoha High School. Ahh tidak.. tapi di seantero Konoha!" seru Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

"Ee? Hanya di Konoha?" tanya Minato.

"Ayah benar! Bukan di Konoha saja, tapi…"

"Di seluruh dunia!" seru ayah dan anak itu bersamaan. Keduanya lalu tertawa bersama dan Kushina ikut tersenyum bahagia melihat keakraban dan keharmonisannya bersama dua orang lelaki yang sangat dicintainya.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan tawa ketiganya. Kushina segera beranjak dari kursinya dan melepaskan celemek yang masih dia kenakan, kemudian menuju pintu apartemen mereka untuk membukakan pintu. Saat Kushina membuka pintunya, alisnya sedikit terangkat karena mendapati seseorang yang masih asing di hadapannya. Lelaki yang terlihat 5 tahun lebih tua dari suaminya itu, mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan celana yang juga berwarna hitam. Raut lelah di wajahnya tidak menutupi keramahan dan sifatnya yang hangat. Dia tersenyum sopan pada Kushina.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu anda. Nama saya Haruno Taiki. Saya ayah dari Haruno Sakura," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Ahh… ayah Sakura, ya? Silahkan masuk!" kata Kushina mempersilahkan masuk.

"Terima kasih. Saya hanya ingin menitipkan ini untuk Sakura, dan sampaikan salam sayang dari saya untuknya," jawab Taiki berpamitan sopan dan berlalu dari hadapan Kushina setelah menyerahkan sebuah kotak dengan kertas kado berwarna pink. Kushina tercenung dengan sifat Taiki, sehingga membuatnya sedikit terperajat saat sang suami menepuk pundaknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Minato bingung.

"Aaa… ano… ayah Sakura menitipkan ini. Apa tidak aneh, Minato-kun? Bukankah seharusnya lebih baik untuk menyerahkannya sendiri?" tutur Kushina menyampaikan rasa herannya pada Minato. Naruto yang baru saja hendak memasuki kamarnya, tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. Ya, Kushina patut heran, karena Sakura memang tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya maupun alasannya tinggal di apartemen tersebut walaupun mereka telah bertetangga 3 bulan lebih.

Xxxxxx Aku ingin menjadi Sakura xxxxxX

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sakura, karena yang punya rumah hanya terdiam menatapnya tanpa mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Buang saja. Aku tidak ingin mengambilnya," kata Sakura saat menatap kotak yang dibawa Naruto.

"Setidaknya izinkan aku masuk dulu. Aku tidak ayah dan ibu mendengar pembicaraan kita," ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tertarik, Naruto! Ku bilang 'buang saja' berarti aku tidak membutuhkannya," jelas Sakura. Nada bicaranya sedikit naik karena kesal dengan sifat keras kepala pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tapi ini dari ayahmu, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu ku minta kau membuangnya," jawab Sakura datar.

"Ambil ini! Aku tidak ingin membuat ayahmu kecewa. Ini adalah pesan darinya dan aku harus menyampaikan ini ke tanganmu," kata Naruto tak kehabisan akal dia menyodorkan kotak itu pada Sakura.

"Aku bilang tidak, Naruto!" bentak Sakura dan mendorong kasar kotak itu sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Naruto terkejut dengan sikap Sakura, sedang Sakura tampak tak perduli dan menutup pintu apartemennya tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari depan pintu apartemen Sakura dengan membawa kotak yang tadi jatuh, dan masuk ke apartemennya yang bersebelahan dengan Sakura. Ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi bersama untuk menemui kakeknya, Jiraiya. Mereka sekeluarga memang selalu pergi ke rumah Jiraiya setiap hari minggu jika tidak ada kesibukan. Tapi kali ini Naruto memilih tinggal dengan alasan ingin beristirahat dan juga menyerahkan kotak yang dititipkan Ayah Sakura. Ya, untung saja mereka pergi. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti akan terkejut dengan sikap dingin tetangga yang mereka kenal sopan itu.

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya yang dipenuhi oleh nuansa _oranye_, dan meletakan kotak tersebut di mejanya. Tangannya kembali mengambil buku bersampul coklat yang dia dapat dari Kiba, kemudian membuka isinya.

"Apa dia yang membuatmu seperti ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri memperhatikan selembar halaman yang bertempelkan sebuah foto yang terdapat di buku tersebut. Foto Wisuda yang menggambarkan keakraban 4 orang muda-mudi yang tampak bahagia, dan seorang gadis berambut _sofpink _tampak tersenyum ceria sambil memeluk seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya, yang tengah membenarkan letak toganya.

Naruto menutup isi buku itu, dan pandangannya beralih pada kotak kado yang ada di meja belajarnya. Tangannya mengambil kotak itu dan dengan nekadnya dia membuka pita kado tersebut.

"I-ini, kan?"

Ooo_ to be continued_ ooO

Author;s note:

Umm, akhir yang aneh ya? Kira-kira apa isi kado tersebut? Ada yang bisa mengira-ngira? Ah.. dan lagi.. siapa orang yang dimimpikan Sakura? Dan buku Naruto itu.. kira-kira apa isinya ya? Saya sendiri bingung apa isinya. #plak

Mohon maaf jika ceritanya semakin gaje dan membosankan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya? Saya ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman mengenai chapter 4 ini. Read and review, please! Arigatou gozaimasu! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Aku Ingin Menjadi Sakura

Pairing: Sakura H. x Naruto U.

Genre: General/Friendship/Romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Aku ingin menjadi Sakura © Uchiwara Miharu, 2012

Warning: Misstypo, OOC, OC, deskripsi jelek, alur lambat –mungkin-, dan segala kekurangan yang terdapat dalam penulisan maupun alur cerita ini.

Don't like? Don't read!

**Chapter sebelumnya….**

"Apa dia yang membuatmu seperti ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri memperhatikan selembar halaman yang bertempelkan sebuah foto yang terdapat di buku tersebut. Foto Wisuda yang menggambarkan keakraban 4 orang muda-mudi yang tampak bahagia, dan seorang gadis berambut _softpink _tampak tersenyum ceria sambil memeluk seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya, yang tengah membenarkan letak toganya.

Naruto menutup isi buku itu, dan pandangannya beralih pada kotak kado yang ada di meja belajarnya. Tangannya mengambil kotak itu dan dengan nekadnya dia membuka pita kado tersebut.

"I-ini, kan?"

**Xxxxx Aku ingin menjadi Sakura xxxxX**

**Chapter 5**

Matahari pagi bersinar dengan indahnya, angin menari-nari menambah kesejukan hari itu. Seorang gadis bermata lavender yang mengenakan dress biru muda dengan kerutan di bagian pinggangnya, tampak berjalan seraya menikmati aroma pagi yang segar dan memberikan relaksasi tersendiri bagi yang menghirupnya. Dengan membawa keranjang kecil berisi bunga-bungaan yang berwarna-warni, gadis itu meyusuri jalanan kecil yang sepi dan memasuki sebuah area pemakaman. Tanpa perasaan takut, dia terus melewati satu persatu gundukan tanah yang bertuliskan nama-nama orang yang pernah mencicipi kerasnya hidup di dunia ini.

Langkahnya baru berhenti saat menemukan sebuah nama yang sangat tidak asing dari ingatannya, tertulis dengan jelas di sebuah batu nisan di antara ribuan nisan lainnya yang menjadi saksi bisu kehadirannya. Gadis itu kemudian menaburkan bunga-bunga yang telah dia bawa di atas makam itu, dan menyiramnya dengan segelas air yang dia bawa dalam sebuah botol. Dia pandangi makam itu dengan tatapan sendu, dan disentuhnya goresan nama yang tertulis disana.

"_Nii-san, otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu!_" ucapnya dengan senyum simpul yang membingkai wajahnya. Gadis itu terdiam cukup lama seraya terus menatap ke arah batu nisan. Angannya melayang kepada kejadian-kejadian saat sang pemilik batu nisan masih berada bersamanya, masih ada di dunia yang sama dengannya. Sampai sebuah gemerisik di balik semak-semak membuyarkan semua kenangannya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"_Otou-san_," ucapnya kepada laki-laki yang menjadi ayah angkatnnya itu.

"Kau tiba sangat pagi, Hinata-chan. Kenapa tidak membangunkan _tou-san _dan _kaa-san_?" ucapnya balik bertanya dan menghampiri gadis bermata lavender itu. Tangannya nampak membawa 3 batang bunga lily putih dan kemudian meletakannya di atas makam dengan tersenyum simpul setelah menggumamkan kata _'Baik-baiklah disana, nak!'_ pada makam tersebut.

"_S-sumimasen_. Aku takut mengganggu kalian berdua," jawabnya pelan. Laki-laki itu membelai lembut rambut putri angkatnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Apa _kaa-san_ tidak kesini?" tanya Hinata yang tidak melihat kehadiran wanita yang menjadi pendamping Haruno Taiki, dan telah menjadi ibu angkatnya itu. Belum sempat mejawab pertanyaan sang putri, sosok yang mereka bicarakan datang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan rambut yang disanggul sederhana.

"Apa aku sangat terlambat?" tanyanya pada suaminya. Taiki menggeleng dan memberikan ruang bagi sang istri untuk meletakan sebuah foto yang telah dibingkai indah di atas makam tersebut. Foto seorang pemuda dengan jas berwarna krim dan rambut panjang yang diikat rapi, dan memiliki mata seindah Hinata.

"Kau tahu, nak. Semenjak kepergianmu, kami bukan hanya kehilangan sosokmu, tapi juga kehilangan sosok Sakura yang ceria dan manis," ucap wanita itu pada makam tersebut. Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk sedih mendengar perkataan nyonya Haruno Harumi, sedangkan Taiki menepuk lembut punggung sang istri seraya menguatkannya.

"Andai kau masih hidup. Aku yakin Sakura akan masih bersama kita. Aku yakin, kita akan bisa melihatnya yang dulu dan kita akan menjadi keluarga yang paling bahagia," lanjutnya lagi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar karena menahan jatuhnya air mata.

"Sudahlah, Harumi. Kita harus kuat. Ini sudah jalan Tuhan. Aku yakin, Neji lebih bahagia disana."

Xxxxx Aku ingin menjadi Sakura xxxxX

Kamar itu masih terasa sunyi, hanya suara kicau burung yang terdengar sayup di pendengaran pemuda bermata biru itu. Sedangkan dirinya, masih terdiam setelah melihat isi bungkusan yang seharusnya menjadi hak gadis yang menjadi tetangganya 3 bulan terakhir.

Sebuah gaun indah berwarna putih dengan manik-manik batu emerald yang membingkai bagian depan gaun tersebut, masih menjadi pusat perhatian pemuda tersebut. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada sepucuk surat yang terselip di bawah gaun pernikahan tersebut. Dengan tangan gemetar, pemuda itu mengambil surat beramplop pink itu, dan membaca serangkai guratan tinta yang bertuliskan nama pengirim dan nama tujuan surat tersebut.

'Tidak! Sudah cukup! Aku harus memberikannya pada, Sakura!' batinnya dan menghentikan niatnya untuk membuka isi amplop tersebut. Kemudian, dengan hati-hati dia membungkus ulang isi bungkusan tersebut. Kemudian, dengan terburu-buru dia keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan apartemennya.

"SAKURA! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Naruto nyaring. Suaranya membahana di seluruh sudut apartemen tersebut. Bahkan beberapa orang tetangganya yang lain menengok ke arahnya dengan pandangan heran. Tapi, apa pedulinya? Dia hanya ingin segera menyerahkan kado itu kepada Sakura. Pintu apartemen itupun terbuka, dan dia dapati seorang gadis bermata emerald dengan kaos merah dan rok _simple_ berwarna hijau di bawah lutut menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Apa kau itu tidak punya rasa malu! Kau kira ini hutan, heh!" ucap Sakura sengit setelah sebelumnya menarik paksa pemuda berambut durian itu masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya.

"Hehe, setidaknya aku berhasil masuk kesini. Ambillah!" balas Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah dan menyodorkan bungkusan yang tadi dia bawa.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Aku tidak menginginkannya!" tolak Sakura tegas. Saking kesalnya dia dorong Naruto sehingga membuat bungkusan itu jatuh dari tangannya, dan sontak membuat Naruto terkejut. Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, dan kemudian dia memungut kembali bungkusan itu dan menyodorkannya lagi pada Sakura. Namun, gadis itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang diinginkan Neji darimu?" tanya Naruto dan sukses membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. "Bukalah!" lanjut Naruto menyerahkan bungkusan itu, dan disambut Sakura dengan ragu.

Xxxxxx Aku ingin menjadi Sakura xxxxxX

**Sakura P.O.V **

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran aku bersiap membuka bungkusan itu. Apa benar ini dari Neji? Apa benar di dalam sini ada harapan Neji untukku? Aku benar-benar ingin tahu.

Ya, bungkusannya berhasil kubuka. Dan kutemukan sebuah gaun yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Gaun ini, gaun yang seharusnya aku pakai untuk _moment_ paling bahagia bagiku bersama dengan pemuda yang sangat sangat kucintai. Ya, aku kenal betul gaun ini. Setiap detail bentuknya masih tersimpan jelas di memori otakku.

Pandanganku kemudian terbagi oleh sebuah kertas yang terselip di dalam kotak itu. Surat dengan sampul yang senada dengan warna rambutku. Dengan satu tangan yang masih memeluk erat gaun itu, kuambil kertas itu dengan tangan kananku dan dengan perasaan berat kuletakan gaun pengantinku.

"Hyuuga Neji," gumamku pelan membaca sebuah nama yang tertulis dengan tinta hitam di kertas tersebut. Air mataku menetes. Oh, Tuhan! Hanya menyebut namanya saja membuatku serapuh ini.

'Kuatkanlah aku!' batinku sambil membuka amplop itu dengan hati-hati dan segera kubaca isi surat darinya.

_**Konohagakure, april 20XX **_

_**Sakura,**_

_**Kau kenal tulisan ini? Ah, konyolnya pertanyaanku? Tentu saja kau kenal baik dengan tulisan ini, kan? Ya, sebenarnya aku hanya bingung hendak menulis apa untukmu. Kau tahu, kan? Aku memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanku.**_

_**Benar juga. Aku jadi ingat saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Hari itu aku tampak begitu konyol, aku sadar itu. Berlari kencang dari Konoha High School untuk menuju ke Konoha Park memang tidak bisa dikatakan mudah. Tapi, aku sukses membuatmu terkagum-kagum dan menerima cintaku, bukan? Ya, walau bunga mawar yang ku bawakan untukmu saat itu, tidak bisa disebut bunga lagi. Tapi biarlah, biarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang berterbangan itu, menjadi saksi perjuangan cintaku padamu.**_

_**Sakura,**_

_**Aku sering bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku. Apakah aku pantas untukmu? Apakah selama ini aku sudah memberiku kebahagian di hari-hari kebersamaan kita? Dan apakah kelak saat aku tidak lagi bersamamu, kau masih akan mengingatku dan menyimpan ingatan tentangku dalam hatimu?**_

_**Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku sering sekali membuatmu marah. Aku sering mengingkari janjiku dan membuatmu marah. Bahkan saat hari ulang tahunmu, aku lupa janji kita untuk pergi ke Festival malam bersama, dan malah asyik menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi dan yang lain. Tapi, seperti apapun aku saat itu, kau terus memaafkan kesalahan dan kekhilafanku, kau tetap menungguku hingga Festivalnya tutup. Bahkan, walaupun kau menjadi demam karena hari itu, kau masih memberikan senyum termanismu padaku.**_

_**Semua hari yang kulewati bersamamu adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku. Dan puncak kebahagiaanku adalah saat kau menerimaku untuk menjadi pelabuhan hatimu, dan bersedia menorehkan sisa hidupmu bersamaku. Percayalah…! Janji itu yang selalu membuatku kuat sampai hari ini.**_

_**Maafkan aku atas semua penderitaan yang telah kau alami selama ini. Maaf atas semua tetes air mata yang kau curahkan untukku. Maafkan atas kata perpisahan yang terucap di bibirku. Maaf, maaf, maaf, karena hatiku tidak bisa berbohong, jika aku sangat mencintaimu, dan semakin mencintaimu. **_

_**Sakura,**_

_**Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku bukan hanya tidak lagi berada disisimu, namun aku juga telah pergi jauh meninggalkanmu bersama dengan semua kenangan kita bersama. Tapi, beginilah takdir kita saat ini.**_

_**Jika aku boleh bermimpi dan mengangankan tentang hidupku. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi dan menebus semua cinta yang kau curahkan padaku. Aku ingin menarik kata perpisahan yang kuucapkan dan mengisinya dengan cerita-cerita indah bersamamu.**_

_**Walau kini aku tak lagi bersamamu, ingatlah selalu aku dalam benakku. Dan kutitipkan harta terakhirku padamu. Hinata. Terimalah dia dalam hidupmu, seperti kau menerimaku dalam hatimu. Seperti keluargamu menerimaku dalam kehidupan kalian. **_

_**Walau wujudku tak dapat lagi kau sentuh, kuharap kau dapat merasakan kehadiranku dalam dirinya. Karena jantungku yang nanti kan kutitipkan padanya, kuharapkan bisa menjadi hadiah untukmu dan kehidupannya. Ya, kuharap.. walau fisikku sudah tiada, aku masih bisa melihat wajah ceria dan senyummu dalam dirinya.**_

_**Sakura,**_

_**Jangan salahkan Tuhan. Jangan salahkan takdir, dan jangan salahkan dirimu dengan semua yang terjadi. Teruslah melangkahkan kakimu dengan penuh keyakinan, teruslah menjadi Sakura yang kukenal. Teruslah menjadi Sakura yang kucintai.**_

_**Sekali lagi, tolong maafkan aku yang pergi dengan cara seperti ini. Namun, apapun yang terjadi, janganlah berubah dan jangan tunjukan wajah sedihmu lagi. Jangan sakiti dirimu hanya karenaku. Lanjutkanlah hidupmu, dan berbahagialah. Walaupun tanpaku, jadilah Sakura yang terus mekar dihati semua orang.**_

_**Ah, terlalu banyak yang kutulis ya? Apakah isinya membosankan? Kuharap tidak seperti itu. Walaupun isi surat ini terlalu melankolis, kurasa. Hey! Jangan menangis lagi, ya? Dan jika saat kau menangis saat membaca surat ini, kuharap itu adalah tangisa terakhirmu. Jika tidak, aku akan menyesal selamanya. Ingat itu! Aku sedang mengancammu, kau tahu? **_

_**Ternyata menulis surat untukmu itu sangat melelahkan, ya? Berbeda jauh dengan saat aku menjalaninya bersamamu, itu tak pernah membuatku lelah. Namun, jangan selalu tertuju padaku, karena aku akan sangat khawatir jika kau seperti itu. Saat aku telah pergi bersama dengan lembaran-lembaran yang kita lalui, bukalah lembaran baru dalam hidupmu. Carilah mataharimu! Carilah cahaya yang dapat menghangatkan hatimu! Carilah seseorang yang mampu membuatmu mekar dengan sangat indah. **_

_**Dan jika kau menemukan lelaki bajingan yang melukaimu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menghantuinya dan membuatnya menyesal telah melukai malaikat-ku. Karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu.**_

Entah sejak kapan air mataku menetes dengan derasnya, bahkan membasahi lembaran kertas yang ku genggam erat di tanganku. Sakit! Rasanya sangat sakit! Hatiku terasa tertohok. Neji… Hyuuga Neji. Apakah saat ini aku telah melukaimu? Apakah aku telah membuatmu mengkhawatirkanku? Apa tindakanku selama ini membuatmu tidak tenang disana? Neji… tolong, berikan aku sebuah jawaban!

Xxxxx Aku ingin menjadi Sakura xxxxX

**Normal P.O.V **

Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Tangannya masih erat menggenggam secarik kertas dari kekasihnya yang kini telah tiada. Tangan kanannya meraih gaun yang tadi dia letakan dan memeluknya erat, membuat tangisnya semakin tak dapat terbentung. Sebuah tangan meraih pundaknya dan memeluknya erat, mencoba memberinya kehangatan dan menenangkan tangisannya.

"Menangislah… dan jadikan ini sebagai tangisanmu yang terakhir," ucapnya merengkuh erat tubuh gadis yang terkulai lemah itu.

"A-aku… apa aku membuatnya khawatir? A-apakah aku mem.. membuatnya tidak t… tenang?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto dengan tersegan-segan, seakan meminta jawaban dari Neji pada pemuda itu. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus pada gadis itu.

"Sakura, bisakah aku menjadi mataharimu?" tanya Naruto. Ditangkupnya kedua belah pipi gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya, dan tepat menatapnya lurus ke pancaran emerald gadis itu. Tatapan yang membuat gadis itu merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dalam hatinya yang sekian lama membeku.

"Aku…"

**Ooo **_**to be continued**_** ooO**

**Author's note:**

Alhamdulillah, chapter 5 akhirnya selesai dibuat. Sebenarnya sudah lama dibuat, tapi berhubung saya malas meng-_upload, _jadinya _hiatus_ sangat lama, hehehe. :P

Chapter ini mengupas tentang cinta Sakura, dan sedikit mengungkap alasan Sakura membenci Hinata. Bagaimana? Apakah chapter ini mengecewakan? Saya tunggu review-nya. Sebelum dan sesudahnya, saya ucapkan terima kasih! :)


End file.
